Online Chatting Among Other Stuff
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Our favorite Bladers discover the convenience of online chatting. Spoilers of actual story, which is in progress at the moment. Main Pairing- Tsubasa/Reiki Side- Kyouya/Ginga Masamune/Sora. OC needed to fill holes.
1. Chapter 1 Yup, we

**Chapter 1: Yup, we're all friends here**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MFB. If I did, this and the actual story would probably take it's place All credit goes to the person whose name I cant remember

**Warnings: **Uuuuuhhhh, slight swearing and suggestive themes? No not really that last part but there will be swearing in later chapters, knowing the characters and all

**Note: **Sorry if this is a bit lame, but it's my first time doing this kind of story and I tried my best

_User: __**Starry_Sirius**_

_Password: wouldntyouliketoknow_

_Joining group chat _**Don't talk to us**

**Starry_Sirius: **lol guys you'll never guess what happened today at school!

**KGFire: **You fell on your face

**Starry_Sirius:** i hate you

**Starry_Sirius: **soooo anyways i didn't fail the test, I got a 23/28!

**KGIce: **is that suppossed to be good?

**Starry_Sirius: **you two are horrible brothers

**KGFire: **We try

**Eagle: **Dan Reiki be nice. and Hotaru, good for you

**Starry_Sirius:** seeeee? Tsubasa is a much better brother

**KGIce: **but he's not your brother we are so live w/ it

**Starry_Sirius: **im gonna ignore you now

**Eagle: **if you 3 are gonna argue, don't do it in this particular chat

**KGFire: **It's because it's this particular chat that we're doing it

**Starry_Sirius: **lol big bro that sounded so wrong

**KGIce: **it only sounds wrong if you think wrong so we now know whats going on in your head i guess

**KGFire: **no its immature now stop it

**KGIce: **make me

**Eagle: **Please don't start

**Starry_Sirius: **no no keep going its funny

**Libra **_has entered the group_

**Starry_Sirius: **YUUUUUUUU

**Libra:** HOTARU

**Starry_Sirius: **WHY R WE YELLING

**Libra: **I DUNNO U STARTED IT

**Starry_Sirius: **AND IM HAPPY

**KGFire: **I'm going to bed now

**KGIce: **aww already?

**KGFire: **what I wanna know is why are me, Reiki and Hotaru using an online chat

**KGFire: **When we're all in the same house?

**Starry_Sirius: **ok you called it

**KGFire: **OW! Dammit Hotaru don't yell in the house

**KGIce: **she even used a mic this time

**Starry_Sirius: **I make my point

**Ootori TsubasaTendou Yuu**

**Tsubasa: **_I almost feel sorry for them_

**Yuu: **_Almost_

so yeah there you have it. It's more of an online chat room really, they just made there own.

In case anyone was wondering, Hotaru is my OC used in my other story...well,I havent really though of a title yet, so anyone who wants to help me i'll send them a draft of the plot of the story. The pairing will become obvious the next chapter, so be patient.

_Hotaru is a girl, age twelve, and the twins younger sister(Im only guessing they're about 14) and a little of the stuff she says is based off what happens at my school ,like in this chapter.I'll explain more about her and the others in the next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2 Texting and it's downsides

**Chapter 2: Texting and it's downsides**

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: Good Morning

REEEEEEIIIIIIIIKKKKKKIIIIII

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Wtf man?

Dude its like 7 in the morning on Sunday wat r u texting me for?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: Hello to you too

wat I cant say hello to my dear cute boyfriend?

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Your doing it again

ur using flattery again u deffinately want something

From:Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: date

I was gonna ask you if you wanted to see a movie today

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: ...wat?

and you tell me this NOW?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: why not?

and i kinda forgot that a no?

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Dude really?

You DO know I can read my brother's texts over his shoulders since we share a bed right?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: SodoDan

Subject: jerk

how long have you been watching

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Hehe

Long enough to know your trying to get him to go out man,after what happened last time?

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: Brother

Stop harrassing my boyfriend

From:Sodo Dan

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: aha

you didnt deny it this time

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: wait

why r we texting each other when we're rite next to each other?

From: Sodo Dan

To:Sodo Reiki

Sbject: ikr?

dunno hey wanna go back to sleep?

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Sodo Dan

Subject:sure

sweet dreams brother

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: hey

you went back to sleep didnt you?

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: yeah

Good Bye Tsubasa

and Yes,come by at 10 and I'll go

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Reiki

Subject: ok

Kk

yeah so Tsubasa was a bit OOC here wasnt he? Then again, Reiki IS really cute, but I'd rather Hotaru stay his sister :D yeah if you wanna see their date, its actually in the sequel to the story this is occuring in.

_**More about Hotaru~**_

_Hotaru does look a little like them, her hair is just a shade of blond in between theirs, Reiki's being darker and Dan's being lighter. She keeps it tied to the side sometimes with a grey ribbon. Her birthday is August 25__,__ 1998__.__ Her beyblade is called 'White Sirius' Sirius is known as the brightest star in the sky. Look it up if you don't believe me~ She loves her big brothers and loves to annoy them too. In the actual story that I have yet to put up cuz I'm lazy__,__ she helped get Reiki and Tsubasa together along w/ Dan and Team Gan Gan Galaxy. She loves romance also, so she was more than happy xD More about her later maybe_

Next chapter some special people come in and some side pairings appear too. Until next time people~!


	3. Chapter 3 And some side pairings!

**Chapter 3: And some side pairings!**

_**WindLion **__has joined chat room __**Gan Gan Galaxy and Friends**_

**Galaxy_Boy: **WOAH KYOUYA GUESS WHAT

**WindLeo: **I fear to ask but what?

**Galaxy_Boy: **you know how we went to see that movie yesterday?

**WindLeo: **I remember you crying seriously we shouldnt have gone to see that

**Galaxy_Boy: **I was NOT crying

**Galaxy_Boy: **Anyways, when the lights turned on I coulda sworn I saw Tsubasa and Reiki there too

**WindLeo: **so?

**Galaxy_Boy: **well when they got up they were HOLDING HANDS

**Galaxy_Boy: **WHY WERE THEY HOLDING HANDS

**Galaxy_Boy: **YOU ONLY DO THAT IF YOUR TOGETHER

**WindLeo: **Ginga,we've been over this

**WindLeo: **they ARE together. they got together what 2 months ago?

**Galaxy_Boy: **really?how come no one told me!

**WindLeo: **you were THERE you dolt Hotaru even recorded the whole "Scene"

**Galaxy_Boy: **oh

**Galaxy_Boy: **OH I REMEMBER NOW

**Galaxy_Boy: **Didnt she post it on her profile?

**WindLeo: **yeah but you need a password to view it

**Saggitario: **She titled it "A Wonderful Moment"

**Galaxy_Boy: **WOAH KENTA WHERED YOU COME FROM

**Unicorno: **We've been here the whole time~

**Unicorno: **lol Kyouya I never thought you'd take him out on a DATE

**Unicorno: **IN PUBLIC TOO

**CoolBull: **What movie did you see?

**Cyberwings: **Was it scary?

**Saggitario: **Ginga cried?

**Unicorno: **did ya make out~?

**WindLeo: **Kodoya, go fall in a ditch and die

**WindLeo: **and we went to see "Nightmare on elm street"

**Cyberwings: **o

**Saggitario: **wait you said you saw Tsubasa and Reiki?Doesnt Reiki hate scary movies?

**CoolBull: **Tsubasa probably took him so Reiki'd cling to him

**Unicorno: **or more~

**Cyberwings: **theres a word to decribe those thoughts, was it?

**WindLeo: **pervert

**Cyberwings: **there ya go

**Unicorno: **I am not!

**WindLeo: **youve been acting like one

**Cyberwings: **maybe he needs relief

**Unicorno: **and you call ME pervert after that comment?

**CoolBull:** hey hey Kentas here save that talk for later

**Saggitarius: **ugh I'm gonna go now

**Galaxy_Boy: **see ya Kenta~!

_**Saggitarius **__has logged off_

**Cyberwings: **the poor boy...um, I think Ill go too Kodoyas strting to creep me out

**Unicorno: **HEY

**WindLeo: **dont worry Sora hes probably just mad that he doesnt have a pairing

**Cyberwings:** Neither do I but I hope I dont get him

**Unicorno: **IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW

**Cyberwings: **I everyone~

**Galaxy_Boy: **Niiight~!

_**Cyberwings **__has logged off_

**Unicorno: **How can you stand the kid?

**Galaxy_Boy: **he's not THAT bad

**Galaxy_Boy: **and he was my biggest fan before :3

**WindLeo: **and he's not you

**Unicorno: **do you have something against me?

**WindLeo: **besides the fact you almost ruined our plan to get Tsubasa and Reiki together?

**Unicorno: **THAT WAS 2 MONTHS AGO

**WindLeo: **Imma head off to bed now. Good Night

**Galaxy_Boy: **me too. See ya Kodoya

**Unicorno: **psh fine night

lol so there ya go chapter 3. I dunno what I have against Kodoya, I guess it started with his manga version. Sora wasn't actually supposed to be in this particular chapter, but I added him anyways since he was too cute to not add. Kodoya always acted a bit weird around Tsubasa during season 2, especially when they were teamed up during training (Yuu and Ginga weren't really getting along with each other either) and started attacking each other. Reiki and Tsubasa were on the same team before, so I imagine they _did _communicate a little, since Dan talked about him a little. Reiki is just so hasty and immature, I thought he would be perfect with Tsubasa, who's always so calm and mature(oh dear if i keep going it'll turn into a fangirl-ish rant xD) Don't you think it's cute? Sorry I forgot Kodoya's last name but like I said I'm at my grandma's where I don't get connection so I can't check anyways, Sora's name is pretty so I can't forget it~. Favoratism? Not really, that's the twins/Tsubasa you should be pointing at.

I hope this gives you an idea of who Sora is gonna be paired with ;3 if not, then you must be blind. Totally random pairing I know but I'm almost out of ideas so I needed to _improvise_ a little. Something will happen around chapter 5 or 6 to make it happen

and yeah I know I haven't put up the other one yet, I thought i at least put up to chapters 3-4,but i was once again proven wrong by the being that is my forgetfulness(doesn't make sense huh?)

_**About our little Hotaru's dear bey 'White Sirius'**_

_White Sirius was built by Dan and Reiki from old parts they had after getting Killer 's element is darkness,so people wouldnt guess by the looks of it. It's white with hints of silver(painted of course).It's attacks are 'Whirlpool Dive' and 'Dance of Darkness'_

Hotaru's description will be continued next chapter saying where she was during eveything and what she did there


	4. Chapter 4 something that came to me

**Chapter 4: something that came to me during lunch?**

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: Hey

Can I ask you a favor?

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: really?

Whats with you and texting people so damn early in the morning?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: This is early?

Dan its 10 and its sunday this isnt early.

Is your brother asleep?

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: It is

yeah of course hes asleep nobody woke HIM up w/ a text

Why?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: listen listen

Can you leave the house today for like 3 hours or so?

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: no

wtf am I gonna do for 3 hours anyway?

and why do you want me to?

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: I need

to be alone w/ your brother for a while

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Hell no

Im NOT leaving you alone w/ my brother for 3 hours

besides Ill get bored eventually w/ watever I decied to do

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: Please?

im not gonna molest him or anything

unless he lets me that is

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: I stand corrected

Now there really IS no way Im leaving you 2 alone together

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan

Subject: that was a joke!

dude hes 14 Im not gonna try anything til hes atleast 16

or 17 knowing you

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: hmm

Fine, but if I come home and something happened

your dead

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Sodo dan, Ootori Tusbasa

Dan, stop harassing him

Tsubasa, stop giving him reasons to harass you

plus, if your gonna text each other while Im asleep, turn your Phones sound off

the beeping woke me up

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Bye

btw, I blame you

From: Ootori Tsubasa

To: Sodo Dan, Sodo Reiki

Subject: Sorry, and What?

Sorry Reiki,and how long have you been awake?

what am I being blamed for this time Dan?

From: Sodo Dan

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: Waking me up

I cant fall back to sleep

From: Sodo Reiki

To: Ootori Tsubasa

Subject: a while now

and Dan cant fall back to sleep now so he might leave soon

Ill make breakfast

lol this also takes place in the middle of the other story, most messages here do actually. I think it started around chapter 2-3.i could imagine Dan doing that, messing with his brothers relationship and all. I'm only guessing they're 14, and Tsubasa is about 15 or look it at least.

There's not much more to learn about Hotaru other than that she's a bit shorter than her brothers, about the same height as Sora actually. And she's a bit hyper-active at times.

I'm not gonna make this story too suggestive because: **1** my sis is gonna think wrongly of me-again- since I know that when i tell her about this she's gonna either read it of her own will or be forced to by the hands of whatever creepy doll I can find, and **2** I wanna keep the rating at 'T+' at the most.

This is chapter 4 right? I've already finished chapter 5, but all this is gonna be uploaded in the same day, so probably around chapter 10 or so I'll start updating day by day or whenever I feel like it.

I was actually bored as hell at my grandma's house since there was nothing to do but watch tv and I left my DS at home, but I'll probably keep this going, or I'll try at least.


	5. Chapter 5 the titles too long to fit

**Chapter 5: Of Skies,Unicorns,Romance,and a whole lotta name calling**

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Brat_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: Name calling?Really?_

_Tramp_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: your doing it too_

_Girl_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: dude_

_That was waaay weak man_

_message: Kodoya_

_Subject: WHAT_

_Brat_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: you already used that_

_Pervert_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Am not_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: No Subject_

_are too_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: No Subject_

_am not_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: How Childish_

_your such a kid_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Your a brat_

_Messaga: Sora_

_Subject: No subject_

_i don't care what you think_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: No Subject_

_You should_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: No Subject_

_why?_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: Seriously?_

_Man are you oblivious_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: Good bye Kodoya_

_Im turning off my phone_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: WAIT_

_I gotta tell you something_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: ok_

_Im waiting_

_Message: Kodoya_

_Subject: not here_

_meet me at the park later_

_Ill tell you there_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: why?_

_it better be important_

_Message:Kodoya_

_Subject: yeah_

_it is it is just hurry_

_Message: Sora_

_Subject: fine_

_but make it quick_

Woooah short huh? This took place in the middle of the sequel to the first, which I HAVE finished, just not put up. You know what's gonna happen at the park? Well, I'm not gonna tell you x3 You'll see in chapter 6-7. You can probably already guess though, but I'll give you a hint: **NOT JUST WORDS WILL BE USED.**

Don't worry, this story will remain in the rated 'T' category, though some slight language will be used in later chapters, or else it'll drop to 'K+' and we don't want that now do we?

_**About Hotaru:**_

_Before coming back to Japan (or wherever the hell they are, they never mention do they?) she was in America with some friends in a tournament. But alas, one of her teammates was a bit 'Hot Tempered' and tried to maul his opponent, getting them kicked out of the tournament. She called her brothers telling them she was coming back (it was Dan who answered) after explaining what happened. When she came back, that was when she and the others put their "Secret Plan" into action. Unfortunately, they had to tell Tsubasa, as he began to get suspicious of their actions (leaving him and Reiki alone for periods of time etc) Her team is actually based off the actual team we had when I was in middle school._

I'll try to get the original two stories up as soon as i can, but school is a pain and I get distracted easily. I'll probably drop this after, like, chapter 12? I'll probably forget to put up the chapters I've already done xD Well, if your reading this, that must mean I succeeded!*victory pose w/ lights* so yeah this was gonna actually be chapter 4 but I got messed up and fixed it~


	6. Chapter 6 Is that so?

**Chapter 6: Is that so?**

_**Cyberwings **__has joined chat room__** Us Only**_

_**Unicorno **__has joined chat room __**Us Only**_

_**KGFire **__has joined chat room __**Us Only**_

_**KGIce **__has joined chat room __**Us Only**_

_**Eagle **__has joined chat room __**Us Only**_

**Galaxy_Boy:** lol wats with you guys all popping up at the same time?

**Eagle: **pure luck?

**KGFire: **that's a lie Tsubasa's been here at our place for some reason concerning my brother

**KGIce: **which is why the three of us logged on together I guess

**Cyberwings: **that makes sense

**WindLeo:** and what about you two?

**Unicorno:** pure luck

**Galaxy_Boy: **how suspicious

**Cyberwings: **it is not

**Unicorno:** I REFUSE TO SPEAK

_**Starry_Sirius **__has joined chat room __**Us Only**_

**Libra: **Hiii Hotaru

**WindLeo: **omg its back

**Starry_Sirius: **Go die Kyouya. and hi Yuu~

**Starry_Sirius: **Hyou-kun hasn't logged in yet has he?

**WindLeo: **if he did you woulda seen his name

**Starry_Sirius: **Im gonna dig a ditch in front of your house just watch

**Galaxy_Boy: **Hyouma caught a cold

**Starry_Sirius: **See? I wouldnt have had to dig that hole if you said that

**KGFire: **you didn't dig a hole

**KGIce: **she did we saw her earlier today outside Kyouya's place with a shovel and a book of 'Digging Ditches for Dummies'

**Eagle: **she must've planned it

_**IceDemon **__has joined chat room__** Us Only**_

**Starry_Sirius: **Waaai~ Hyou-kun is here

**Galaxy_Boy: **i thought you had a cold

**IceDemon: **got better? i dunno

**Starry_Sirius: **so wat was every1 talking-er, typing about? I heard snickering

**KGFire: **ah that was us

**KGIce: **Sora and Kodoya logged on at the same time

**Eagle: **suggestive?

**Starry_Sirius: **OH Sora is at Kodo's house

**Unicorno: **HOTARU YOU IDIOT

**Cyberwings: **damn

**Galaxy_Boy: **EVEN MORE SUSPICIOUS

**WindLeo: **How old are you two again?

**Unicorno: **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT

**Cyberwings: **I can't say it

**IceDemon: **actually on the way home yesterday I saw them at the park

**IceDemon:**it looked like they were having a really serious conversation

**IceDemon: **and lol Sora's face was all red xD

**Galaxy_Boy: **Keep going~

**WindLeo: **I can guess what was happening

**Starry_Sirius: **I'll let you know that I'm saving all of this

**IceDemon:** lol you'd never guess what Kodoya did

**Cyberwings:** STOP RIGHT THERE

**Unicorno: **IF YOU CONTINUE I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND PLAY SOCCER WITH IT

**KGIce: **I think we all know what happened

**KGFire: **I bet we can all guess

**Eagle: **congrats?

**WindLeo:** i thought you two hated each other

**Galaxy_Boy:** LOL

**Starry_Sirius: **Hyou-kun text me later with the details x3

**IceDemon: **you bet xD

**Cyberwings: **i think im gonna die

**Unicorno:** i hate you all

_**Starry_Sirius**__ uploaded new picture on profile_

_**Hotaru Sodo Reiki Sodo Dan Sodo**_

_**Hotaru: **__the password is neptune_

**IceDemon: **I think I know what she put up

**KGFire: **we SAW what she put up

**KGIce: **how did you get this?

**Eagle: **im going to bed now

**KGFire: **you better use the guest room

**KGIce: **night everyone

_**Eagle**__ has logged off_

_**KGFire **__has logged off_

_**KGIce **__has logged off_

**Cyberwings: **wait what?

**Starry_Sirius: **Bye bye~ got school tomorrow and such

_**Starry_Sirius**__ has logged off_

**Cyberwings: **ugh im going to bed now

**Unicorno: **me too

**WindLeo: **have fun ;)

**Unicorno: **DAMMIT KYOUYA

**Galaxy_Boy: **night guys

_**Cyberwings **__has updated profile_

**Galaxy_Boy: **?

**[Cyberwings ****will**** own you all tomorrow]**

_**Cyberwings **__has logged off_

lol you all probably guessed what happened at the park. As for the picture, Hyouma sent the details to Hotaru via text. If you didn't get what Sora meant, he probably means he's gonna own them in a beybattle. Too bad he's a natural loser, not that I think so, it's just on his description(plus he's lost almost every battle he's done).

_**Hotaru and Hyouma**_

_Hotaru grew close to Hyouma somehow. She enjoys hangings around with him, and sometimes goes with him when he watches__-stalks-__ Ginga. She calls him "Hyou-kun" but likes to make fun of his name, sometimes calling him "Ice Demon". Can you guess who made his profile and account? To get even, he sometimes calls her a "Firefly" saying her bright personality is annoying sometimes. When she's not with her brothers, she's almost always with him. Other times who knows where she is really._

Next chapter will actually be about Hotaru and Hyouma's texting. I suppose shoulda made it Private Message, but then he wouldn't be able to send a picture with it xD


	7. Chapter 7 You shouldnt confess in a park

**Chapter 7: You shouldnt confess in a park**

_Message: Hyouma_

_U already know wat happened dont u?_

_Message: Hotaru_

_Yeah, but I wanna kno the exact details_

_Message: Hyouma_

_How about a picture instead?_

_Message: Hotaru_

_that works 2 xD_

_Message: Hyouma_

_Here ya go_

_**Press down to view picture**_

_This is why you dont confess in parks, you never know whos got a camera phone xD_

_Message: Hotaru_

_I am SO uploading this_

_and so true_

_Message: Hyouma_

_theyll kill u ya know_

_Message: Hotaru_

_Your right...Ill set a password_

_Message:Hyouma_

_your just gonna announce it on the chat anyways_

_Message: Hotaru_

_Yeah but this is 4 our group only_

_Message: Hyouma_

_make it neptune xD_

_Message: Hotaru_

_Ill take it down tomorrow_

_Message: Hyouma_

_Why?_

_Message: Hotaru_

_because if i dont Kodo's gona kill me_

_Message: Hyouma_

_True true_

_Message: Hotaru_

_besides everyone'll have it saved by then xD_

_Message: Hyouma_

_lol when r u gonna put it up?_

_Message: Hotaru_

_Now but lets pretend i drew/painted it_

_Message: Hyouma_

_true dont want them to know I took it xD_

_Message: Hotaru_

_k its up now log off before they question_

_Message: Hyouma_

_k night_

Hyouma's stalkerism come well sometimes doesn't it? If you wanna know what the picture was, just think about it~

I don't think Kodoya and Sora met at all in the series, 1 or 2, but it's fun to pair them up. Their personalities are perfect too xD

I honestly don't know how old they are. I think Kodoya is I think the same age as Ginga, but I'll probably make him older, for the sake of the fanfic. Your free to think of them as any age you want, but I'll just make them a bit older to fit the stories (yes plural the sequel doesn't only revolve around Reiki and Tsubasa). Maybe I'll give someone to Dan... nah, it's fun to see him as the over-protective older brother.

Reviews and critisizms are welcome btw so feel free to voice your opinions. I'm also still trying to think of a title for the 1st and 2nd (let's call them that for now) so Ill appreciate any help.


	8. Chapter 8 I don't know how it

**Chapter 8: I don't know how it happened**

_**Hotaru Sodo Ootori Tsubasa**_

**Hotaru: **Heeeey do you have facebook?

**Tsubasa; **yes why?

**Hotaru: **Can I add you? ill get bored here all alone

**Tsubasa: **I thought you hated facebook?

**Hotaru:** and i still do, but my friend came over to drop off something, we went online, and I got tricked into making an account

**Tsubasa: **thats sad

**Hotaru:** shut up

**Hotaru: **so can I add you or not?

**Tsubasa: **ah but that just gives you another way to annoy me

**Hotaru:** well I dont wanna add Dan or Reiki

**Tsubasa: **why not?

**Hotaru: :**they'll do it themselves once they find out

**Tsubasa: **Hyouma?

**Hotaru: **he was there when it happened

**Hotaru: **he added himself

**Tsubasa: **ok then

**Hotaru: **I already asked one of my friends via text what hers and another friend's was

**Hotaru: **but she hasnt replied back yet

**Tsubasa: **well it IS 9 pm already

**Tsubasa: **actually shouldnt you be asleep? you have school

**Hotaru: **psh screw school I dun even wanna go, but I have to if i wanna stay with Dan and Reiki

**Tsubasa: **ah mother still breathing down your neck?

**Hotaru: **yeah and they dont have custody over me until they turn 18 remember?

**Tsubasa: **if I ask Reiki to marry me

**Hotaru: **Ill video tape it and post it on here

**Tsubasa: **i was gonna ask if you wanted me to have custody over you

**Tsubasa: **but that wont happen til Im 18 either

**Hotaru: **2 years

**Hotaru: **i wonder if I can hide from her..

**Tsubasa:** dont I dont want trouble

**Hotaru: **-

Woot chapter 8! This isn't actually th real chapter, but the actual thing was a bit weird so I didn't put it up and made this the chapter.

I actually DID just get a facebook like 30 minutes ago. My friend came over to drop off a cheesecake my mom ordered from her fundraiser (high school sucks somethimes) and that happened. I don't plan to use it much, and I'm just waiting for a reply from my friend so I can have someone to talk to. Ironically, I actually was thinking of making one, but never really liked facebook 'cuz my mom has it too.

_**Hotaru and her friends/intrests/other**_

_Hotaru has friends, it's just hard to keep in contact 'cuz her best friend moved away and her current friend has no cell. She prefers to stay around her brothers and their friends, eventually getting friendlier with them, since it's normally hard for her to make friends unless she's introduced._

_She studies different languages and cultures, but the three of them have no religion, so they're free to act as they please. (ex. Reiki and Tsubasa, though I'm not sure about Tsubasa's religion) She hates the cold and loves to be warm, sometime going so far as to sleep with extra blankets during summer. She scares easily, but loves horror houses and films. At school, she prefers to wear the boys uniform and hardly wears the girls. She won't communicate unless spoken to directly and formally. Her speaking terms are different towards her brothers, as she can speak more freely and be herself._

More about her past is explained in the acyual story, which i have yet to put up because my atention span rivals a goldfish, but It's being done in my head, it's just hard to put into words since I'm not used to _actually_ writing/typing. When it IS up you all will be the first to know :D

Reviews are greeted happily and so are opinions about how the story can be improved, but I don't know how to edit past chapters (help), and yes, I know I messed up on the disclaimer, but Takao Aoki was the name I remembered and i kinda have a one track mind


	9. Chapter 9 Where Would You Go?

Remember everyone, Author Notes are at the bottom

**Chapter 9: Where Would You Go?**

_Logged in as __**Starry_Sirius**_

_Joined chat room __**War Zone**_

**Starry_Sirius: **the atmosphere in this chat is boring already

**Starry_Sirius: **HEY HEY LETS PLAY A GAME

**Eagle: **game?

**KGFire: **I have a bad feeling about this

**KGIce: **It better no be some online truth-or-dare

**WindLeo: **God knows what will happen if it is

**Starry_Sirius: **dont any of you trust me?

**KGFire:** no

**KGIce: **no

**Galaxy_Boy: **no

**Unicorno: **no

**Cyberwings:** not really

**WindLeo: **hell no

**Eagle: **sorry I dont know how to follow that up

**Starry_Sirius:** you all suck

**Starry_Sirius: **anyways~~ the game is called "world wide"

**Eagle: **ok?

**Starry_Sirius: **we-I- made it during lunch one time when we were talking about other countries

**Starry_Sirius: **You just say what country you'd like to go to and the reason

**KGIce: **it actually sounds normal

**KGFire: **theres gotta be a catch

**Eagle: **you really dont trust her do you?

**WindLeo: **there are plenty of reasons why

**Starry_Sirius: **-pushes Kyouya down hole- Come ooooon lets play its not rigged

**Eagle: **fine fine I'll start

**Eagle: **I'd like to go to Spain because of the architecture

**KGIce: **I'd like to go to Italy for the ice cream

**KGFire: **Me too

**WindLeo: ** Africa

**Starry_Sirius: **You didnt give a reason!

**WindLeo: **dont need one

**Starry_Sirius: **_chienne_

**KGIce: **Hotaru, language

**Starru_Sirius: **-

**Cyberwings: **wait what did she say?

**KGFire: **damn french lessons...

**Galaxy_Boy: **I'd go to Greece to learn more about the Constollations

**Cyberwings: **I've always wanted to visit America

**Unicorno: **me too

**Starry_Sirius: **Pssh its not that great -

**Eagle: **well, what about you?

**Starry_Sirius: **London 'cuz English chocolate is pretty good

**WindLeo: **well that was a waste of time

**Starry_Sirius: **your FACE is a waste of time

**WindLeo: **...

Thanks to those who reviewed I'm gonna work on chapter 10 next

For any of you who are wondering, I used _google translate_ to get what Hotaru said, since my French isn't too good yet xP I'm still learning (Trying to at least) though

i made that game while I was talking to some friends during lunch. We were, well I was, talking about foreign coountires and I just suddenly asked "If you were to go to any place outside the US and no where you've already been, where would you go?" They answered "China and Barcelona" baceause _**some people**_ weren't listening to the question -

_**Hotaru and foreign languages:**_

_Hotaru has been learning different languages for her travels, since she's the only one out of the three of them that has left Japan (or whatever, they never said) She so far has learned Greek, French, Norwegian, Spanish, Korean, and has been to the Philippines once to meet some friends (my cousins~:D) though does not speak the language as fluently. She often pretends to be a foreigner, speaking to people in another language just to confuse them._

Her knowing Korean is because I'm currently taking a Korean seminar in school. It's once a week on Thursdays and It's reeeaaaaally fun :D We didn't have it today though -sigh- because of some stupid assemby that i fell asleep halfway through.

This chapter was actually pretty short huh? well, I _am _sorta-kinda-maybe out of ideas and the next chapter might end up a little shorter. if you have any suggestions, feel free to speak as i take my break and reast my aching shoulder (my back pack is like reeeaaaallly heavy xD)


	10. Chapter 10? Eh I've lost count

I've noticed a lot of the stuff I actually typed out might not have shown up on the past chapters, but thats probably because of HOW I typed them out so if your confused or have any questions, I'll answer right away

**Chapter 10?: Eh I've lost count**

**Starry_Sirius: **My shoulder hurts...

**KGIce: **thats cuz you carry around that huge backpack

**KGFire: **whats in there anyway?

**Starry_Sirius: **uuuuum 2 folders 3 manga 3 hats a pair of gloves my glasses water bottle(empty) 4 journals a planner little blue-book-that-all-are-forbidden-to-read English-Japanse dictionary crayons 'Ancient Greece and Rome Mythology Coloring Book' 'the Gingerbread man' some random papers DS mp3 3 different rock candies small black red bag etc

**Eagle: **jeez why do you carry so much?

**Starry_Sirius: **cuz school is boring as hell

**WinLeo: **no wonder your shoulder hurts

**Cyberwings: **Only one since she uses a sinlge-strap bag too

**Unicorno: **ur gonna break your back

**KGFire: **suprisingly she stands up perfectly straight

**KGIce:** you only start feeling the pain NOW?

**Starry_Sirius: **well yeah you remember how i was raised dont you?I'm used to heavy lifting

**KGFire: **ah true

**KGIce: **even OUR bags arent as heavy as yours though and we're in high school

**Eagle: **its a very disfunctional family isnt it?

**Galaxy_Boy: **totally

**WindLeo: **I'm suprised though that a twelve year old can lift so much

**Starry_Sirius: **oh actually before this i took some stuff out

**Cyberwings: **the teachers dont ask whats in there?

**Starry_Sirius: **oh they do, I just tell them half the stuff thats in there ;3

**Unicorno: **has it ALWAYS been like this?

**KGIce: **as long as we can remember yeah

**KGFire: **even WE can hardly lift that thing

**Starry_Sirius: **some of my classmates have tried too

**Cyberwings: **we all failed

**Unicorno: **wait you two are in the same class?

**Starry_Sirius: **it took you this long to realize that?

**Galaxy_Boy: **even I knew they were

**WindLeo: **and thats saying something

**KGIce: **here put a heat packet on it

**KGFire: **it worked on us when we were training in Dark Nebula

**Eagle: **Now you put up with Dan's demon-ish training

**KGFire: **its not that bad!

**KGIce: **it is

**KGFire: **is not

**KGIce: **is too

**KGFire: **is not

**KGIce: **is too

**Starry_Sirius: **ah the ever popular twin flaw xD

**Galaxy_Boy: **seriously this is still going on?

**WindLeo: **-groan-

Did the line thing above this thing work this time? If not, I gotta find out how people do that...

Anyways, it's true, my shoulder _is _aching. A lot. Worse than that time on Monday when my classmate threw a rock and it hit my ankle. It left a briuse and hurt until Wednesday. I put one of those hand warmer thingies that you get from walgreens on it and it seems to have worked a little.

Anyways, I've noticed how Yuu, Kenta, and Benkei haven't appered since like what chapter 4? I plan to put them in the next chapter.

_**Hotaru's childhood:**_

_Like I said before, most of her past is explained in the actaul story (which I plan to put up the first chapter-first story of the series- after this) So I won't say too much. She grew up with an adoptive mother since her Brothers were only about 2 or 3 at the time and were taken in by Dark Nebula (well, no ones said how long they've been around) She would do a lot and as the house was always so noisy, she grew sensitive to loud noises. Because of that, she developed the 'Silent Wheel' for her bey when she met up with her brothers again. Her hearing is very unique, she can hear what normally can't be heard (ex. the sound of a dogs tail wagging, the flapping of a bugs wings) More about this is said in the ACTUAL STORY WHICH I WILL ACTUALLY BE PUTTING UP VERY VERY SOON._

Sorry for those who have been confused about it, but I've finally planned it out and -if I don't get distracted too much- I plan to type out the first chapter and post it up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Soooooooo_ yeah I know its like, a _reeeaaally_ late update and I haven't been doing much, but I've been busy planning, sleeping, going places, being forced to go to places, sleeping, etc. I'm running out of Ideas too, so any suggestions for chapters will be welcomed with blazing passi- I mean happily. Ah, and my Hetalia obsession has sky-rocketed since we got the season 2 dvd, so I'm working on a bunch of those too.

**Chapter 11: It Always Pays To Text In Class...Right?**

_Tsubasa_

_Message: Hey hey I got a question_

_Reiki_

_Message: WHY are you texting me in class?_

_Tsubasa_

_Message: Cuz I have a question_

_Reiki: _

_Message: What? And make it fast, the teacher hates this kind of stuff_

_Tsubasa:_

_Message: What do you wanna do on friday?_

_Reiki_

_Message: ...What?_

_Tsubasa_

_Message: You read right_

_Reiki_

_Message: Im gonna ignore you now_

_Dan_

_Message: Stop texting in class both of you_

_Reiki_

_Message: Told you_

_Tsubasa_

_Message: Silence_

_Mr. Will_

_Message: If you 3 are going to text in class, you might want to try keeping your phones under the desk and not on top where everyone can see_

_Reiki_

_Message; Woah what?_

_Dan_

_Message: Dude, our teachers got a life_

_Tsubasa_

_Message: Woah_

-X-

aaaaand the next chapter is done. Seriously though, I'm running out of ideas. I fell sleep typing this. Maybe I should stop paying attention in class and do more then. Winter Breaks almost over too. MY BIRTHDAY WAS 2 DAYS AGO WOOT. And so on.

There was something I wanted to do for this story, but I'll save it for the second-to-last chapter. **Hint: It onvolves mics and leads to the last chapter.**

Btw, can someone define _'sleep' _for me? I just can't seem to get enough and start getting bored and ideas like this pop up. I don't get enough I guess.

So it's 2:06 and I really need to get to work on the chapters of my other story. I even have some I haven't even posted yet that my sis and freind are waiting for. Oh brb gotta do the dishes -15minuteslater-Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) since I planned it out earlier. Comedy and such will appear along with some ohter bye bye people see ya around sometime around 5:00.


	12. Chapter 12 Why Do People Interrupt?

**Chapter 12: Why Do People Interrupt?**

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: Hey your out anyways can you pick up a few things?_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: Sure as long as its not a long list_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: Okay hold on_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: Flour, honey, eggs, mochi ice cream, vanilla flavoring, chocolate, milk_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: WAIT WHY ARE THEY ALL SO HEAVY_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: AND YOU SAID THE LIST WAS SHORT_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: never did I say the list was short_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: Still why are they all so heavy?_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: Cuz Hotaru decided to make cake and pudding from scratch again_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: ah_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: How am I gonna carry them?_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: You have Tsubasa with you, make him carry some_

_Sodo Reiki_

_Message: and you say Im rude_

_Ootori Tsubasa_

_Message: I get it we'll be back soon with the bags_

_Sodo Dan_

_Message: I knew you'd understand_

So I noticed the chapters are actually getting shorter. I thinks it's the fact that I'm running out of ideas and that my wordpad won't let me edit after saving.

I wanna thank **Hieisteel **for giving me the idea for the next chapter. I dunno if it's what you meant, but it's the thought i got when I read the review. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to speak up if theres something you want to happen here, cuz I need the help.

So I wanna at least keep this story going for a while, I already have the last chapter and the one before it planned out, but I need fillers. I wouldn't be surprised actually if hardly anyone is reading this, since I noticed that Metal Fight isn't as populat as the first series was. But I still love it ~ :3 OH OH GUESS WHAT I caught my sister's cold so I've been absent from school for the past 2 and a half days, half because I had to go home early. Now it's the weekend and I have much I can do: Watch Metal Fight, annoy my mom into taking me to buy a new bey, watch Metal Fight, get frustrated that i can't beat the first boss in Megaman Staforce 2, watch Metal Fight. Oh wow I've really got it one the brain don't I? JUst meands faster updates.

Well, whether people are reading this or not I'll still be putting up chapters so if anyone does bother (and I keep bothering my friend to read it too, though he sucks at the game) then you'll be kept happy.


	13. Chapter 13 A Side Paring Rises Up

**Chapter 13: A Side Paring Rises Up**

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: Lets

Spoil everyones romantic moments together

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: RE: Lets

No?

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: aww

Why not? It'll be a load of fun, and we get to ruin all their romantic-like moments

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: RE: aww

Because, its a waste of time, and I have to odd feeling it'll just backfire on us

again

and again

like the last three times

Frome: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: Actually

It was two times only

and that makes no difference! This time will not fail because the targets are the most oblivious pair we could ever bother and they wouldn't know it!

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: No Subject

I fear to ask but, who _exactly _are we talking about?

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: Who else?

Reiki and Tsubasa of course!

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: no

It'll never work. This is _Tsubasa_ we're talking about. You know, the almost-ninja dude who could kick both our asses if he wanted? Plus, he'll see us coming from a mile away with that eagle-like vision of his.

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: No no no

It'll work! Tsubasa _totally _lets his guard down around Reiki, especially after that last event with the salesman...

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: O_o

*shudder* Don't remind me

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: Or maybe

He's become a bit more overprotective. Him _and_ Dan.

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: Of course

That _is_ kinda the point of having a slightly older brother and,um, being the girl of the relationship?

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: LOL

Did you just call him a _girl_? You better hope he -or Dan- doesn't find out

From: Tategami Kyouya

To: Hagane Ginga

Subject: No Subject

Im turning off my phone now. And your gonna drop this idea of stalking the couple we worked so hard on setting up. Then you'll go do whatever else it is that Ginga's do. Go bother Hyouma and Hotaru, they outta be bored. Either that or Hyouma ended up driving drunk(again) and she's tracking him down.

From: Hagane Ginga

To: Tategami Kyouya

Subject: No Subject

The latter sounds more possible, so I'll assist w/ the search.

See ya later then~3

I had fun. Lots of fun with this chapter. You can probably tell, especially since I don't do this pairing that much xD As for the salesman thing...well, you'll just have to wait 'til I get to posting up the sequel. Or maybe, since I'm working on it anyways, in the first installment. I'll let you decide ;)

As for everything else, I'll just have to find a place to put it. Chapter 4 of 'Only For You' is almost done, I just need to think of a name for the chapter. The whole thing was pretty mush planned out, I just need the title of the chapter. Oh well, it should be up in about an hour or 2.


	14. Chapter 14 Follow up to the 'date'

A/N: So I'm uploading this cahpter to tell you that _**Only For You**_ is gonna be on hold for a while, at least until I finish _**On the Other Side**_ which I will start typing out the next chapter after I upload this. This chapter has been on my mind for a while now, so I thought 'Oh hey why not put this note here about the fanfics?' Also, I'm changing a bit of the dialect and log-in stuff, so don't mind it. I was gonna change some of the user names, but I thought it would be too confusing. I'll also be using different spellings for the names, easier ones.

**Chapter 14: Follow up to the 'date'**

_Logged in as __**Starry_Sirius**__._

_Entering chat room __**Heated Argument**__._

**KGIce:** NOT cool guys D:

**Eagle:** Seriously, that was really stupid.

**Galaxy_Boy: **Oh come on it wasn't THAT bad.

**KGIce:** Uh yeah it was. You _followed _us on our date.

**Galaxy_Boy:** And now you know to keep your guard up.

**WindLeo:** Oi shouldn't we stop them?

**Eagle:** Nah let them burn out. Then we'll take over.

**WindLeo:** K

**Starry_Sirius:** Owo whats up?

**KGFire:** What do you think?

**Starry_Sirius:** I don't think, so seriously whats up?

**KGFire:** Apparently, Ginga and Kyoya decided to be idiots and followed Tsubasa and Reiki yesterday. From what I can guess, they totally ruined it and now Reiki's pissed.

**Starry_Sirius:** ... Okay. Hey, haven't they been yelling at each other for a while now?

**KGFire:** Huh? Oh, yeah, your right. Wow, I didn't even notice.

**Starry_Sirius:** Shush, let's watch.

**KGIce:** And if you ever, EVER bother me again, I WILL kill you!

**Galaxy_Boy:** Well then go ahead and try.

**WindLeo:** Hows it going one your end?

**Eagle:** No change, you?

**WindLeo:** Nope.

**Eagle:** Then we wait.

_**IceDemon**__ has logged in_

**IceDemon:** Whats up?

**Starry_Sirius:** Well, theres a bug flying around.

**IceDemon:** Yeah not what I meant, buit thanks.

**KGFire:** The ukes are fighting again.

**IceDemon:** Thats all I need to know.

_**Cyberwings **__has logged on_

**Cyberwings:** I'm gonna guess they're fighting?

**KGFire:** Yup

**Cyberwings:** I'm out. See ya.

_**Cyberwings**__ has logged out_

**Eagle: **Smart boy

**WindLeo:** I suppose that meants we're all either idiots or just very bored.

**Eagle:** Well bright side is, my side's asleep.

**WindLeo:** Mine too, finally.

**Eagle:** I'm out.

**WindLeo:** Me too. Have fun guys.

_**Eagle**__ has logged out._

_**WindLeo **__has logged out._

**Starry_Sirius:** Ahh now I'm bored.

xXxXxXx

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I make everything up on the spot, so they're not meant to be long. Anyway, as I said, _**Only For You**_ is on hold for now, but _**On the Other Side**_ is almost done. Just a few more chapters for the main story and some fillers, then it's finished. That being said, you'll know right away.


	15. Chapter 15 It's not a bad thing

A/N: Cuz I really just wanna get this over with. Think of this as my way of apologizing for leaving you all hanging for these last three chapters. Honestly, this fic should have been over and done with years ago. But seeing as I was really low on ideas after the last update(what was it again?) I'm not surprised... Okay, after checking just what I did in the last chapter, I think I've got an idea of what to do for this chapter. And maybe the next one if I feel up to it.

**Chapter 15: It's not a bad thing to be oblivious**

**Starry_Sirius:** Ever wanted to break up with a friend?

**IceDemon:** Every day.

**Starry_Sirius:** No comment. Got a message from Reiji asking about you again.

**IceDemon**: Why.

**Starry_Sirius:** I get a lot of those nowadays. They're pretty funny when you think about it.

**IceDemon:** No.

_**KGFire**__ has logged in_

**KGFire:** What's up?

**Starry_Sirius:** Everyone seems to be asking that nowadays, and I'm always gonna say the same thing. Where's Reiki-nii?

**KGFire:** He managed to lose his charger, so his laptop died in class today. Wanna bet it's under his desk?

**Starry_Sirius:** Why bet when we all know the answer.

_**KGIce**__ has logged in_

**KGIce:** Found it.

**KGFire:** Under the desk?

**KGIce:** Shut up.

**IceDemon**: So now that we're all here, mind helping me out with this problem? You two especially, since it's kinda your fault.

**KGIce:** How so.

**IceDemon**: You gave him my email, cell number, user ID and PM info.

**KGFire:** In our defense, we were threatened.

**KGIce:** This was guaranteed to happen. Why'd you give them to us in the first place?

**IceDemon**: I didn't, you two broke into my computer and took them. And don't think I don't remember changing my ID.

**Starry_Sirius:** I only ever got for originality.

**IceDemon:** Your all Trolls.

**Starry_Sirius:** But you still hang out with us, now that's really saying something.

**KGIce:** She's got a point this time.

**KGFire:** So it's technically your fault here, dude.

**IceDemon**: Right. So can anyone explain why he seems to be so obsessed with me?

**.**

**KGIce:** -facepalm- and you all said I was the oblivious one here.

**KGFire:** You still are, Hyouma here just seems to be just as bad.

**IceDemon**: What? What am I missing besides the fact that he's a huge creeper?

**KGIce:** Holy shit you can't be serious.

**KGFire:** You really don't know?

**Starry_Sirius**: Well, I guess it's okay to be oblivious once in a while, but this...

**IceDemon**: Hotaru, too?

**Starry_Sirius**: When it's this bad, I gotta side with them.

**IceDemon**: Then just WHAT is so bad that you have to side with your brothers?

**Unicorno**: Jesus Christ someone just tell him already all your messaging is giving me a headache.

**KGFire:** Then log out dumbass.

**KGIce**: Honestly, we didn't even know you were on, so you can't blame us.

**Starry_Sirius:** I sense a Scrub.

**Unicorno**: What.

**KGIce:** Don't even ask, she just suddenly started saying it.

**KGFire:** We don't even know where she heard it, I think in an American chat or something.

**Starry_Sirius:** :D

**IceDemon**: Anyways, tell me what?

**.**

**WindLeo:** Oh for fucks sake

**WindLeo**: HE LIKES YOU

**WindLeo**: I hope the caps lock got the point through.

**.**

**IceDemon:** ... Wut

**.**

**Starry_Sirius: **I think he's been rendered speechless.

**Cyberwings**: Well, I guess being oblivious was really in his own interests...

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. It took me a while cuz Shadownia and I started talking on the phone to work on our respective fics, then I got into a very good character discussion with someone online. Not to mention we just got two new kittens and they're very good distractions. I think my older cat is jealous though, so I need to give her a lot of attention. I may or may not upload the last two chapters after this tonight, but I will soon. I may also finish the last two chapters of _**A Captain's Thank You**_ soon, since that fic just really needs to end.


	16. Chapter 16 A special surprise

A/N: Cuz I can't seem to fall asleep and I don't need to be up until about 7:30 for class(modified schedule ftw) I decided I might as well type up another chapter or two before bed. If I manage to get the last two up tonight, that'll be another fic off my never-ending list. I hope the last chapter revealed another pairing I ship in this series, cuz honestly, MFB makes it hard to ship ANYTHING. At all. Now do you get where my OTP came from? Then again, if that one screenshot is anything to go by, it's kinda justified...

**Chapter 16: A special surprise**

_**Galaxy_Boy**__ has entered chat room __**Do Not Enter**_

**...**_This chat has been idle for [24] minutes, please resume activity before system is shut down_

**Galaxy_Boy: **Why is it so quiet.

**WindLeo**: Because the main source of noise seems to be napping.

**Galaxy_Boy:** Ah, well, she is only in middle school.

**KGFire:** So this is justified then?

**KGIce:** You guys are terrible.

**.**

**WindLeo**: None of that made sense, so we'll assume you two are in another one of your moods.

**Eagle**: You called it, and I can't say your wrong.

**Eagle:** They've been like this all afternoon.

**Galaxy_Boy:** Tough.

**Galaxy_Boy:** So I assume this is why Hotaru is out?

**Eagle:** No, I think she was making something last night and didn't sleep til 3.

**.**

**KGFire:** What are you talking about?

**KGIce:** That's no different than the usual time.

**.**

**Eagle:** You see why I'm concerned.

**WindLeo**: I feel for you, only you've got it twice as bad.

**Galaxy_Boy:** Well, they did come as a package.

**.**

_Private Message/_ Reiki -to- Dan: Who have you been messaging behind my back?

_Private Message/_ Dan -to- Reiki: None of your business.

_Private Message/_ Reiki -to- Dan: Okay, I understand.

_Private Message/_ Dan -to- Reiki: ... You do?

**.**

**KGIce:** DAN HAS A BOYFRIEND

**KGFire**: WHY WOULD YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THAT

**WindLeo**: I always knew twins couldn't have different tastes in people, just look at them.

**Galaxy_Boy:** Congrats?

**Eagle**: Well, this is the first I'm hearing of it.

**Galaxy_Boy:** Really?

**WindLeo**: Really?

**.**

_**IceDemon**__ has logged in_

**.**

**IceDemon:** This a bad time?

**Galaxy_Boy:** No, actually, it's prefect.

**KGFire:** No, get out.

**IceDemon**: I see.

**IceDemon:** I think I'll stay.

**KGFire:** Ass.

**KGIce**: So did I hit the mark?

**KGFire:** I could lie and you'd never know.

**KGIce**: So that's a yes.

**KGIce:** who is it who is it who is it you gotta tell me I'm your brother who is it

**KGFire:** If I'm ever going to tell you, it's definitely not gonna be in an online chat.

**KGIce:** Point taken

**KGIce**: Everyone get out

**.**

**Eagle**: There's a lot wrong with your reasoning, Reiki.

**WindLeo:** Among other things.

**Galaxy_Boy:** But we wanna know too.

**Eagle:** Besides, even if we leave, it'll be saved in the chat log.

**KGFire:** That and, knowing you, it wouldn't stay a secret for long.

**KGIce**: FINE we'll go.

**.**

_**KGIce**__ has logged off_

_**KGFire**__ has logged off_

**.**

**Galaxy_Boy:** ... So who else want's to go eavesdrop?

**WindLeo:** No. Not again.

**Eagle:** You should know, my privileges in this house allow me to eavesdrop without any consent AND guard the door from people that might do the same.

**Galaxy_Boy:** TSUBASAAAAAA

**Eagle:** Gotta go, house meeting.

**.**

_**Eagle**__ has logged off_

**.**

Dan sighed, tossing the headset onto his bed, running a hand through his dark blond hair. He honestly didn't think Reiki would catch on to his side conversations, but he always did seem to have a sense of what his twin was doing. Hotaru probably knew too, with how much she breaks into their computers. He stood up out of his rotating chair, stretching his arms above his head. Never had he been more glad to have finally cleared out the extra room they'd been using for storage. More privacy, the only downside was not sharing with his brother. Not that it stopped them.

He walked over to the door, where he was sure Reiki was standing, waiting for him to open it. He was proven right when all he saw was a flash of white and blue before he was tackled to the ground.

"I knew iiiiit!" Reiki squealed happily. "I knew you'd get one eventually!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Chirst Reiki, you sound like a girl gushing to get best friend about a crush." He wrinkled his nose. "It's kinda gross, and we're _brothers_."

Reiki huffed, rolling off the other boy, a wide smile still on his face.

"So?" He said expectantly. "You gonna tell me or not?"

Dan sighed again, crossing his arms despite still lying on the ground. Both pairs of blue eyes met before Dan sat up.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He said, a tiny smile on his face.

Their conversation was interrupted as another figure kicked the door open wider, ran in and jumped on both of them.

"... Hotaru, what..."

"I got something cool." She said sleepily, hands gripping a medium-sized box as Tsubasa came in and lifted her off her brothers.

"... Microphones?"

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

A/N: And here is where I leave it off for now, cuz it's 2:00 in the morning and I have to be up at 7. I will definitely upload the last chapter tonight or after I get home, but it'll be up. This I can be sure of, cuz school is boring as hell and I fall asleep in American Lit. all the time anyways. My teacher will be _glad_ if I'm awake and doing everything.


	17. Chapter 17 Suitable uses of mics

A/N: And finally, here's the last chapter of what should have ended three years ago. Wow, have I really been on that long? Either way, thank you for those that have stuck around from the beginning. And I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but this is what I had planned for the longest time and I don't plan on changing it. Hey look, for once a fic that I didn't extend due to lack of space and difficult chapters.

**Chapter 17: Suitable uses of mics**

_Beep_ "Is this thing working?" -_R_

_Beep_ "Is this thing working." -_R_

_Beep_ "Oi, someone answer me-" -_R_

"Yes, dammit, it's working!" -_K_

" 'Kay, just making sure." -_R_

"Dammit Reiki, if you didn't live halfway across Japan, I'd go over there and smack you." -_K_

"You touch my brother and I kill you." -_D_

"As if." -_K_

"All three of you, stop fighting." -_T_

"Uwaah, Tsubasa's such a good mommy." -_HU_

"I don't want to hear that from you." -_T_

"Right, sorry, your the daddy." -_HU_

"Oi." -_T_

"Um, weren't we supposed to be discussing something?" -_HY_

"Right, at least someone remembered." -_D_

"Hey, I remembered!" -_R_

"Lies." -_D_

"_Anyways_." -_T_

"I think that's everyone." -_T_

"You mean there are people we didn't invite?" -_R_

"No use worrying about it now." -_HY_

"Shouldn't we wait?" -_G_

"For?" -_D_

"You know. Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Masamune and Sora?" -_G_

"All in favor of waiting say I." -_D_

"Nah." -_R_

"Nuh." -_HU_

"Let's begin already." -_T_

"Wow guys." -_G_

"What were we even here for?" -_K_

"Testing the new mics." -_HU_

"That's it?" -_K_

"Yuh." -_HU_

"I'm out." -_K_

_Beep_

"Killjoy." -_HU_

"Ignore him, we get all the fun this way." -_R_

"Yes, fun. We're talking to each other through the internet despite all being in the same house." -_D_

"Considering I hear an echo from you and Tsubasa, Reiki, I assume you guys are right next to each other?" -_HY_

"Yup." -_R_

"Yeah, he dragged me to his room right after we opened the box." -_T_

"... You know how-" -_G_

"Yes, I know Ginga, please don't point it out." -_T_

"I hear laughing. Reiki, shut up." -_D_

"No." -_R_

"Yes." -_D_

"Make me." -_R_

"Oh now your asking for it." -_D_

_Clack, bang_

"Dan?" -_T_

"Holy shi-"

_Beep_

"... I think I can guess what's happening, but a little commentary would be nice, Tsubasa." -_HY_

"Dan tackled him onto the ground. Now they're rolling around and insulting each other." -_T_

"That sounds painful." -_HU_

"It _looks_ painful." -_T_

"No, I mean, really. I can hear it from here." -_HU_

"Your not going to, I dunno, stop them?" -_G_

"I don't have a death wish." -_T_

"Yet." -_HU_

"Yet." -_T_

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

"Dammit Reiki, get back here!"

Reiki laughed to himself, turning into his brother's room and locking the door behind him. He quickly ran over to the computer and re-connected the microphone, slipping the dark red headset on.

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

"By the way, guys, you wanted to know who Dan liked, right?" -_R_

"Yes." -_HY_

"Do tell." -_T_

"I already know, so I couildn't care less." -_HU_

"Well, it's-"

**.**

**xXxXxXx**

**.**

A/N: Sorry if you guys waited so long to find out it was actually a super-short super-boring chapter filled with arguing and random talking. Anyways, as for the whole ?/Dan thing, that's only going to be in my next MFB fic, once I get around to writing it. Thank you for reading and hope you check it out once it comes up, which probably won't be until _**Only For You**_ is re-written and finished, along with the prequel.


End file.
